Till Death Do Us Part
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: After a terrible lost of Megan's boyfriend Cory, she finds comfort in three different people they include Cory's Brother, John Cena, and Randy Orton. Which out of these three people will she choose? read and find out. Please R&R thanks. ENJOY! Song Fic


**Title: Till Death Do Us Part **

**Disclaimer: I own Kasey, Megan, Justin, and Cory **

**Chapter One: Broken **

Sitting in my apartment with the lights off for now the fifth night in a row was my normal routine since the tragic accident five nights before. I was there when the train hit Cory's expedition. There were over fifteen unheard telephone messages; of course when they called I was available, I just didn't answer any of the phone calls.

I had just turned the television on to watch Monday Night Raw. The WWE always solved my problems when I felt down. Just seeing John Cena or Randy Orton cheered me up somewhat. Raw began with John Cena coming out to the ring with an announcement about his match concerning Summerslam. Cena was about to talk shit about Chris Jericho, when the phone rang. The caller id had told me that Justin was the one who was calling me.

"Hey cutie. How are you feeling?" Justin had said as I picked up the phone. Justin, Cory's brother was always nice and sweet to me. In a way I wish I had dated him instead of Cory.

"Hey hun. I'm ok. Just watching Raw like usual. What are you doing?" I had said

"I'm watching a movie. Thinking about you. I feel awful about what happen to you." Justin replied

**I wanted you to know**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high**

**And steal your pain**

"Aw. But what about you? Cory was your brother. Aren't you a little upset? Don't you miss him?" I had said as a tear fell from the corner of my right eye.

Justin knowing that something was wrong said, "Meg, I have something I have to do. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah sure. Talk later. Bye" Megan said

**Cause I'm Broken **

**When I'm open **

**And I don't feel like **

**I am strong enough **

**Cause I'm Broken **

**When I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel light **

**When you're gone away**

Raw had just gone to a commercial break when my doorbell rang. I had grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears away from my eyes from having my special friend call me to help me cheer up. I had opened the door and before my eyes was…

**The worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again **

**I wanna hold you high **

**You steal my pain away **

**There's so much left to learn**

**And no one left to fight **

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

" I heard someone was feeling down. I came to cheer her up. Oh and these are for you." Justin had come over with a dozen red roses.

"These were your 'something you had to do?' Jay, you didn't have to go and do this. I'm glad you did though. Now I don't feel like the accident was my fault so much. I still blame myself." I had said

"Megan, please don't blame yourself on his accident. You had no way of knowing that there was a train passing at the time. I don't like seeing you this way." Justin said

**Cause I'm Broken **

**When I'm open **

**And I don't feel like **

**I'm strong enough **

**Cause I'm Broken **

**When I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel light **

**When you're gone away**

I had put the roses into some water and then I looked at myself through the mirror. I told myself that nothing could happen between us. I wouldn't step that low.

"Are you coming or should I come rescue you?" Justin said

"Yeah I'm coming. Give me a minute. Hey what's happening on wrestling?" Megan said

"Uh…I think Edge and Lita are complaining about some dude named Matt Hardy or whoever he's facing at Summerslam. Why you asking about wrestling when you've got me right here?" Justin said

"I'm not sure. Why don't you come here and find out!" Megan said

Justin looked in the direction of which Megan was and gave her a raised eyebrow and then he gave her a wink. He walked slowly towards Megan and wrapped his arms around her beautiful body. Justin then leaned in for a passionate kiss. Megan kissed him in return without realizing that she was kissing her ex-boyfriends brother.

In her mind she was thinking about millions of different things. A few of them I didn't want to mention at the moment. Looking into the face of Justin made all my worries go away for the time that we've spent together. That night I fell asleep in Justin's arms and for the first time in my entire life I felt like something amazing was going to happen to me.

**NEXT MORNING **

I woke up the following morning snuggled in between Justin's arms. I looked into his eyes to find him still asleep. I slowly gave him a passionate kiss to wake him up.

"Good morning sunshine. How was your night?" I had asked Justin when he finally woke up.

"It was beautiful with you by my side." Justin said

I had taken my shower and had gotten ready for the day. Justin and I were about to leave as my phone rang.

"Hello." I had answered

"Meg. Is that you?" Kasey replied

"Yes. Kasey is that you?" I said

"Girl, what you up to? We need to chill." Kasey said

"Later Kasey. I was just about to step out for a couple hours. I'll call you later." I answered. I had hung the phone up and Justin and I left my house.

We had taken Justin's car to the city park. He had planed the whole day out, first he took me to a private location of the park. The area was set up with a blanket, picnic basket full of supplies and there was even a bouquet of red roses.

"Justin, this is beautiful. When did you have the time to do al this? I'm about to cry this is so beautiful." I had said

"I had some help from a friend." Justin replied as he then took out two tickets to the following weeks Monday night Raw event. He then slowly reached closer for a passionate kiss.


End file.
